The Queen Loves Her Sister
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While sitting on her throne one day, Elsa is greeted by the company of her sister Anna. There is something off about her though, and Elsa knows exactly what it is. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff/Smut)


Queen Elsa sat on the throne in her palace, holding her usual session of morning court. It was a rather slow day for the young queen, not many people wanting her presence. She didn't mind it though, since she preferred quiet environments like this.

She was wearing her usual ice dress, sparkly and blue like the colour of her eyes. However, to show her position of power, she wore her golden crown on her head.

Closing her eyes, she thought of how simple this all was. A year ago, Elsa wouldn't have believed her life was going to be as peaceful as this, having her sister back in her life again.

Anna.

The young princess had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. The past year with her had been like a dream come true, the two of them resuming their old friendship, albeit with slight awkward beginnings.

Part of Elsa wondered where her sister might be right now. Out in the markets with her new friend Kristoff? Or just relaxing in the garden, alone and at peace. Wherever she was, Elsa wished her sister the very best and to hopefully be with her soon once her morning session was over.

However, just then, the young queen heard the sound of a door on the other side of the throne room open and quickly close followed by a series of quiet footsteps.

 _I wonder who that could be?_ Elsa thought to herself, as if she hadn't already guessed.

Elsa looked to her left, seeing a familiar face walk out from the shadows with a bright, radiant smile on her face.

It was Anna, wearing her green dress from Elsa's coronation, with her strawberry blonde hair in a beautiful bun and her freckles glowing in the dimly lit throne room. She waved shyly at Elsa, greeting her. "Good morning, Els- I mean, your majesty," she stuttered, before bowing quickly.

"Good morning to you too, Anna," Elsa responded, giggling slightly. "And please, you don't need to call me by my title."

"Sorry, sorry," Anna shyly apologised before looking directly at Elsa, with rosy pink cheeks.

Elsa took notice of Anna's face at that moment, seeing that her adorable little sister was blushing. Was she embarrassed? Not really, Anna never really was embarrassed by anything, but there was a distinct shade of red on her cheeks and Elsa was curious to know why.

She then smiled at Anna warmly, and the cute redhead looked away, growing shyer by the second. Elsa giggled, very curious and slightly amused. "What's gotten into you, Anna?" She inquired, getting up from her throne.

"Nothing!" Anna responded, whistling to herself. "Seriously, I'm fine Elsa. Nothing wrong here, nothing at all."

The queen did not buy her sister's excuse. She walked up to her and stroked her by the cheek. "Then why is your cheek all red then?" She inquired.

Anna jittered, jumping back a little. "Nothing... probably just a little sunburn that's all."

Elsa wasn't buying that excuse either. She smirked and moved up to Anna again. She had just about figured it out now. There was only one reason why Anna could be acting like this. She was in love.

"Sunburn? At this time of year?" Elsa cooed, walking around her sister. "Anna, forgive me if I'm wrong but you only get sunburn in the summer. It is currently the fall."

Giving in, Anna sighed. She knew the jig was up now. "Fine... it's not a sunburn."

Giggling, Elsa felt a small victory there. "Oh? Then is it what I'm suspecting? That you are... in love?"

"H-How would you know about that!" Anna exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Please Anna, I'm a queen," Elsa cooed. "I have a sensitive eye about these things." She held Anna's hand. "It's alright you know. I'm happy for you."

Anna looked away. Elsa had completely figured her out. She was in love, but if her sister knew whom she was in love with, she would probably change that pleasant tune of hers to something much more sombre. She pulled her hand away.

Looking down, Elsa felt a little worried. "Anna?"

The princess gulped, trying her best not to answer. "Elsa... if you knew who I loved... would you hate me?"

Elsa shook her head. Of course, she could never hate Anna or hate for anything she felt. That wasn't what love was about after all.

"No, I wouldn't," she promised, placing a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder.

"O-Okay," Anna stuttered a little. "Because the person I'm in love with is... is you." She shut her lids tightly, her confession having finally left her throat.

Rather than the scream and horrified look on Elsa's face, what Anna in fact heard was a soft audible chuckle. A quiet chuckle that grew into a beautiful, adorable laugh.

Elsa laughed, holding her hand over her face a little. She was amused and delighted. Anna's little confession being one of the best things she had heard all day. To think her sister was in love with her.

Anna faintly tried to join in the laugh. "W-what's so funny?" She said nervously.

"You," Elsa told her. "You said you were in love with me." She sniggered. "That's... really adorable and cute." A warm smile came onto her lips. "In fact, I think its the cutest thing I've heard in ages."

The princess blushed. "You don't hate me? I basically just admitted to... incestuous feelings." She looked away again.

Pulling her sister back, Elsa cupped her cheek, shaking her head. "No... I don't mind you loving me one bit, my dear little sister." She then wrapped her arms around Anna, giving the young princess a loving, warm hug, the kind Olaf would always crave.

Anna sighed, giving in to her sister's embrace and hugging back tightly. She didn't know what to say, Elsa's words of reassurance having moved her.

"W-would you love me back?" Anna wondered.

"Of course," Elsa simply said.

Suddenly, Anna pulled away, shaking her head. "No... I want you to prove to me that you aren't just saying that to make me feel better." She took Elsa's hands. "Elsa... My Queen... I request that you kiss me."

Elsa giggled. "Okay," She said with a slight smirk. She knew just how she was going to prove that she would gladly love Anna back. She then grabbed Anna by the arms and dipped her down, holding her in place and crashing their lips together.

The redhead's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. She felt Elsa's lips tightly pressed against her own, kissing her so sensually and beautifully, with a cold tender touch. She reached her arms behind Elsa, feeling the blonde pull them both upward, kissing her back.

Stroking her sister's hair, Elsa continued to kiss her, sliding her tongue into Anna's mouth. She felt herself wrapped around Anna, holding the young girl with loving care.

After kissing Elsa for a few more moments, Anna suddenly pulled away, breathing softly and blushing furiously. "Oh my..." She whispered. "You do love me."

"I love you more than anything else," Elsa cooed, smiling proudly at Anna. "Is there anything else you would like, my true love?"

Anna squeaked, before nodding, her face flushing bright red. She could feel something growing inside of her, a deep need for her sister's body.

Elsa could sense this and within a few seconds, she cupped Anna's cheeks, kissing her again just as passionately. She pulled her close to her body, their breasts touching through their dresses. Elsa's hand reached down to her sister's heart-shaped rump, squeezing it tightly.

"Mmmmm..." A faint moan came from Anna's mouth and the redhead pulled away, blushing softly. "Elsa... are you going to..."

"If you want that," Elsa offered, stroking her sister's cheek. "I'll only do what you want me to do, dear Anna." She finished that sentence with another reassuring smile.

Nodding quickly, Anna kissed Elsa again, pressing her lips tightly to her own and wrapping her arms around Elsa tightly. She then slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth, letting Elsa take her in that moment as the beautiful princess she was.

Returning her hands to Anna's rump, Elsa squeezed a little tighter, deepening the kiss by dancing her tongue with Anna's. She started to make out with the beautiful princess, the two of them exchanging beautiful passionate kisses in the throne room.

Anna clung to her sister tighter, fully turned on by the kiss. Breaking apart for a second, she called Elsa a name. "Mistress..."

Elsa smirked. "Is that how we're doing this is it?" she cooed. "You want your sister as your mistress?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes, mistress... I want to be yours."

Her queen obliged, taking Anna by the hands and grinning. "Come on then. Let's go somewhere a little more private." Elsa then led her sister out of the throne room and into the corridors of the castle, taking her along carpeted hallways and stairwells to their destination.

Blissfully following her sister, Anna was starting to grow desperate for her new lover. Of all the women who could have stolen her heart, it was Elsa who finally conquered her and she would gladly bend to her sister's whim. She was a goddess after all.

They then arrived outside of their shared bedroom, Elsa quickly unlocking the door and kissing Anna again, taking her princess inside.

As her sister locked the door with her ice, Anna let Elsa take her again, the angelic blonde now holding her firmly with cool, icy hands.

Elsa kissed Anna's neck, gently leaving love bites on all of Anna's exposed freckles, making the young girl moan and shiver with pleasure. She could sense how wet Anna was getting, almost being able to taste it on her lips. She then stripped her sister down, removing that green gown that had won her heart so long ago.

Now Anna was fully nude, her petite beautiful body on display for Elsa in all its freckled glory. The blonde could hardly wait.

With a flick of the wrist, Elsa was nude too, pressing Anna on top of the grand bed that the young princess claimed as her own. She looked down, giving Anna a cold, dominant gaze with a wicked grin. "You are mine, Anna."

"Yes... mistress..." Anna begged, biting her lip tightly. She was living out a very lewd fantasy now, only this was no fantasy.

She saw Elsa get her head down, starting to feel and gently kiss her sweet breasts, not as big or as beautiful as the queen's, but still gorgeous in their own right.

The princess moaned, feeling Elsa's cold tongue slide along the tip of her now-hard nipple. She whined blissfully, not wanting her mistress to stop pleasuring her.

Elsa's hands stroked Anna's body, leaving cold touches all over her skin, until finally, the queen discovered Anna's centre. Her beautiful folds, nestled and wet between her legs.

Anna shivered, before looking down and nodding at her mistress. "Please be gentle... Mistress..." she simply requested, wanting her first time to not be a painful one.

Complying, Elsa's face soon pressed itself between Anna's thighs. She opened up her mouth, breathing cold winter's air over Anna's folds.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Anna moaned again, her sensitive region growing very tingly at the touch of Elsa's breath.

Getting down, the queen then took Anna's folds into her mouth, gently licking along her sister's labia with her tongue. She gently played around the edges, tracing Anna's skin firmly. She had never tasted another woman before, but she didn't care. She wanted to make her sister very happy.

Happy couldn't begin to describe Anna's emotional state though. She felt utter euphoria from Elsa's cold touches on her pussy. Biting her lip, she whined in pleasure as Elsa's tongue entered her body, making its home within her walls.

Elsa started to lick her sister, pleasuring the sides of her walls. She could feel her tongue ride against soft, wet insides. Anna was utterly delicious and she would savour every taste of her.

The princess kept moaning and crying out in joy, pushing Elsa's head down to eat her more and more. She had never realised how perfect this was., her and Elsa as lovers. It was a beautiful thought, a beautiful dream that had now come true.

Licking Anna deeply, Elsa tasted and savoured her true love. She kissed and licked Anna's pussy tenderly, treating it with soft loving care. She knew Anna would be grateful for this, grateful for having her first orgasm be from her gorgeous sister.

As she left a few love bites on the inside of Anna's leg, Elsa looked up, seeing Anna's face in heart, blushing softly as Elsa pleasured her pussy.

"Oh... Elsa..." Anna moaned. "Please keep me going... I don't want this to stop..."

But it would have to stop soon. Elsa could tell that Anna was about to hit climax any second and she would gladly ride her to it.

Climbing atop her sister, Elsa pressed her own lower lips against Anna's, letting the two pussies kiss sensually. Grinning with love, Elsa then started to ride and grind Anna, rubbing herself against her sister and moaning like the queen she was.

Anna grabbed Elsa's sides as she started to ride her, moaning her name aloud over a dozen times. Her voice suddenly went, pleasure now dominating all of Anna's nerves and actions.

She closed her eyes, letting the wave inside of her grow larger and larger and higher and higher. She could almost taste it now. Her first orgasm from Elsa.

"I love you... my princess..." Elsa whispered through her own moans, kissing Anna's lips feverishly. "I love you more than anyone else in the world..."

"I... Ahhhh... love you too," Anna cooed, before she shut her lids tightly again. She felt it rise up, the crest of her wave flowing over her. With a cry of love, she came for Elsa, wetting the sheets with her juices.

Elsa came too, riding along with Anna's orgasm, before collapsing atop her sister and snuggling her tightly, purring like a kitten.

Panting softly, the young princess of Arendelle looked at her sister, smiling and stroking her hair. She was utterly in heaven and in love with Elsa and now she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. "Thank you..." she first said, utterly grateful.

The queen smiled, kissing Anna's lips. "It was amazing," Anna expressed, beaming like a star. "God... Elsa, thank you so much. I was worried that you wouldn't want this."

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you, Anna?" Elsa wondered, giggling. "I made a promise many years ago, the day you were born to always be there for you and be at your side. This is just me being there for you."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "Elsa... can I ask something crazy?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "What sort of crazy?" She asked in response.

Blushing softly, Anna got the words out of her mouth. She looked Elsa dead in the eye and asked her the fabled question. "Will you... will you marry me?"

The queen gasped softly, before covering her mouth. That dominant air about her had completely gone now. Her heart swelled up and in a very, uncharacteristic manner, she squealed like a child. "Marry you? Anna... YES!" She suddenly squealed, hugging her tighter. "Oh yes... Anna, I will gladly be your wife... would you like to marry me right now?"

Slightly started, Anna gasped as well. "N-now?"

"Well, not exactly now, it might be a day or two," Elsa remarked. "But I know you love me, I love you, it's not exactly like you and that prince is it?" She smiled stroking Anna's cheek. "So it's perfectly alright for us to marry straight away."

"No... I mean, I have known you all my life," Anna admitted, smiling proudly. "Let's get married then," she agreed. "As soon as you can arrange it."

"Give me a bit, okay?" Elsa requested. "I'll give you the most beautiful wedding ever."

"I know you will," Anna agreed, kissing her new fiancee.

xXx

A few days later, a royal wedding was held for Elsa and Anna in the royal chapel, guests from all over Arendelle having been invited to attend. After all the guests had arrived and taken their place in the chapel, the ceremony was soon ready to begin.

The doors to the chapel swung open first, rays of angelic light entering the sacred hall. Standing in the open doorway was Elsa, wearing a very formal looking blue royal dress with white gloves and her crown in her hair. She was smiling and waving to her guests, but knew they would be smiling more once her sister arrived.

She wasn't worried at all, despite this being the most important day of her life. She only had love in her heart for the woman she was to marry.

As if on cue, Elsa and the guests turned to face the doorway again, as the other blushing bride arrived, not dressed in white though.

Anna was instead wearing a beautiful teal coloured ice wedding dress of Elsa's design and creation, the bodice, and wide skirt, as well as the long veil that trailed behind the princess sparkling in the light. Her arms were covered by icy sleeves, much like on Elsa's usual dress and in her hair was an icy tiara and an ice version of her hair clip.

Elsa grinned, before taking Anna's hand. "You look beautiful, my sister," she cooed, smiling softly. "May I marry you?"

The bride nodded. "You may."

As the church then erupted into thunderous applause, both of the royal sisters started to walk down the aisle together. Elsa's arm was wrapped around Anna's, holding her tightly to her side. She didn't wish to part from Anna, not on this beautiful day.

Blushing softly, Anna looked around, seeing all the people cheering herself and Elsa on this day. She grinned brightly, waving back to the guests in courtesy.

Finally, the two brides arrived at the altar and the vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Do you Elsa take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Elsa smiled, looking into her sister's eyes. With one nod of her head, she said; "I do."

"And do you Anna take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Nodding profusely, Anna agreed to that vow. "I do, with all of my heart and soul."

Elsa then opened out her hand, creating an icy ring within it. She then placed it on Anna's finger, binding their hearts as one. "My dearest Anna, with this ring, I thee wed."

Anna beamed brightly, stroking Elsa's cheek. Finally, she was going to be married to Elsa. All that need be done now was the betrothed kiss.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

The two sisters looked at each other for a few seconds, before Elsa leaned close and captured Anna's lips in her own, with Anna wrapping her arm around Elsa's neck as they started to passionately kiss at the altar, still holding hands.

Their kiss was deep and beautiful, Elsa sliding her tongue into Anna's mouth as the crowd clapped and cheered for the newlywed sisters of Arendelle.

It was the perfect definition of a happy ever after.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Some smut for this one! Hope you enjoy! The big Elsanna bomb is almost over!


End file.
